emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5470 (3rd December 2009)
Plot The tense atmosphere between Ashley and Laurel hasn't lifted and as Laurel refuses to retract her comments about Sally, Ashley defends his actions. Later, Laurel tells Nicola that she won't let Sally get away with what she's doing and is angry that she's trying to fool the village into thinking the best about her. Back at Mulberry, Sally's convinced Ashley that Laurel is looking for anyone to blame for the fire and would benefit from therapy. When Laurel later returns home, she's horrified to find Ashley with a counsellor. Humiliated, she forces the counsellor to leave and storms upstairs. Doug's dismayed at the scene and after questioning Ashley's motives, he tells Sally to mind her own business. Amidst the arguing, Laurel appears with her bags packed and tells Ashley that she's picking the children up from school and unless Sally's out of the house by tomorrow, she won't be returning. Meanwhile, Natasha's disappointed at Mark's lack of enthusiasm when she suggests a romantic night in. Later, when Maisie asks if she should still make herself scarce for the evening, Natasha notices that Mark's unmoved. With that, Natasha tells Maisie not to worry about going out, leaving Mark feeling guilty. Elsewhere, Katie notices that one of the horses is missing and Maisie guiltily lies that Natasha has probably taken her out for a ride. However, when Katie learns that Natasha hasn't been out, her anxiety over the missing horse intensifies. Terrified of getting into trouble, Katie enlists Ryan to help her find it. Later, Sam and Olena spot the horse and lead her back but Katie's annoyed when Maisie later admits that she borrowed the horse to give Holly a lift home. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson Guest cast *Wendy Townsend - Paula Wolfenden Locations *Home Farm - Stables, woodland, kitchen, office and Seth's hide *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area and café *Mill Cottage - Hallway, living room and kitchen *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Only one episode was broadcast as the evening's edition of Coronation Street was shown 8:00pm to accommodate an extended edition of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! that was shown at 8:30pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,140,000 viewers (20th place - joint with Episode 5467 (1st December 2009)). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes